dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Cell
Cell's forms does anyone know how to change the table under cell's family table, i saw on a lot of official sites that cell's first form is his semi perfect form and his second is his imperfect? ::What official sites say that? Please cite your sources where possible. I've never seen anybody say that. ::For one thing, the naming progression doesn't make any sense. Cell is introduced in his Imperfect form (prior to absorbing the androids), and after absorbing #17 becomes Semi-Perfect - i.e. a step between Imperfect and Perfect. ::Not sure where you're getting your information on, but it is quite clearly wrong. ::Also, please sign your comments by typing four tildes (~~~~) after your comments. - Yamcha 23:08, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Restructuring Cell's articles It seems like there's an article for every one of Cell's forms, and also a complete sub-section for each form on this page as well. To help shorten this article (which is probably longer than is preferable) I think it might be a good idea to copy the form information from this article to the respective form articles, and then have very brief summaries on this page with main article links to the form articles. Anyone agree? Disagree? -- 22:19, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :I went ahead and restructured the articles since no one was speaking up. I just left links to Cell's forms, which seems okay to me, but if someone wants a short summary (like a sentence or two) next to each one, I'm sure that would look fine too. -- 10:58, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Only asexually reproducing character aside from King Piccolo? Wouldn't Guru (hmm... and Katas) fall into this category as well? -- 08:44, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Proabaly meant to say on-screen. All Nameks reproduce that way but we never really see any others besides King Piccolo do it.-- 15:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Cloned froms Sincerely, I don't believe that Cell was been formed with the cells of Gohan, Raditz and Nappa too, because in the saga the same Cell never mentions them and he doesn't even affirm to have their cells. :In His Name is Cell, Cell specifically states that cells from Gohan and Nappa were used in his makeup. Not sure about Raditz though. -- 11:06, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::In "Double Trouble for Goku", a flashback narrated by Dr. Gero shows a still of Goku fighting Raditz, among others, while Gero recounts how Goku has been studied since childhood. "Double Trouble for Goku" precedes several episodes before Cell appears, but it still shows some implications that Raditz may have been a part of Cell's genetics, as Tien, Nappa and Vegeta who also appeared in Gero's studies flashback, are evidently part of Cell's structure. Storm 12:23, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Gohan is probably not one of them, as Cell doesn't have Gohan's ability to grow stronger the more angry he becomes, if he did, Gohan wouldn't have been a threat. 05:21, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :You know, just because he might have Gohan's cells doesn't necessarily mean that he has every single one of Gohan's abilities. I mean, we know Goku had the Kaio-ken technique, yet Cell hasn't been shown to use it or even know it. He also doesn't seem to know Piccolo's Masenko attack or homing bullet attack (and those definitely would have been encoded into Piccolo's DNA.) I did some research on the matter of whose cells Cell was created from. Just because Dr. Gero's device was spying on different fighters that doesn't mean that it took their genetic material as well (a simple example is the fact that the device was observing Freeza's battle with Trunks but it didn't gather Trunks's cells because the computer felt it didn't need to since it already had enough Saiyan cells). I believe we should change this article (and some other articles that refer to who Cell was cloned from) and include ONLY the warriors who were directly stated to have become a part of Cell's genetical design. In the manga, when Cell explains his origins to Piccolo he clearly states that the device gathered cells from: Goku, Piccolo, Nappa, Vegeta, Freeza and King Cold (only these six were mentioned). In the anime however, Gohan was also added to the list but never mentioned in the manga, so I don't know if we can count that as valid. Also, there's proof in the manga that Cell doesn't have Tien's cells inside him. Once he used the Solar Flare to escape from Piccolo, Krillin and Trunks, Piccolo gets confused and asks Krillin if that was Tien's technique. Krillin says that the Solar Flare is not a hard technique to learn and that he and Goku also know it. From this we can see that Piccolo was hinting that Cell might also have Tien's cells inside him, but Krillin knocked this assumption down by saying that he and Goku also know it (meaning that Cell probably learned it from Goku during the Saiyan saga). Like I said, from the manga we can conclude that Cell has the cells of Goku, Piccolo, Nappa, Vegeta, Freeza and King Cold. In the anime we also have Gohan, but other fighters like Raditz, Tien and Krillin (just to name a few) were never confirmed, which is why I don't think they should be included. MajinFreeza 10:12, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Simply because it is likely that the cells weren't gathered does not necessarily mean that they weren't. For example, the fact that they even show the spy device viewing the battle against Raditz, it is likely that DNA was collected from that fight. To rule out the possibility is as wrong as to assume that the cells were collected. I'd presume that the best course of action is to note that it is a possibility, in the case of Raditz, for example, that cells were collected, in his trivia section. It isn't a definitely concise response, but it doesn't go against the possibility either. - 15:43, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I see what you mean PrinceZarbon. Still, if Raditz's cells were used don't you think Cell would have mentioned that to Piccolo? Both Nappa and Raditz were very important in the Saiyan saga, however, later in the series they lost their significance and were hardly ever mentioned. And yet, Cell remembered to mention Nappa, but failed to mention Raditz. Also, can we really trust the anime series that much given the fact that there is so much filler and sometimes incosisstenciess in it? For example, the anime shows the spy robot watching Goku during his battle with Raditz, and yet in the manga when Dr. Gero (posing as Android 20) explains to Goku how they spyed on him, he never even mentiones the battle against Raditz (only the battles against Piccolo and Vegeta) nor were there any flashbacks of that battle. MajinFreeza 20:41, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Cell may not have mentioned all of the people whose cells he came from, just as Dr. Gero didn't mention all the battles the spybot had observed, they may just have not considered them relevant. Cell is only capable of using techniques of people that his cells came from, at the time of their sampling, which is why he doesn't know Goku's Instant Transmission, but does know Goku's Kamehameha. However, Cell also knows ALL the techniques of the people whose cells he's sampled, not just that the spybot saw, such as Frieza's death disk. One must also remember that Cell may have not had the need or chance to use many of the Z-fighters techniques, such as Goku's Kaioken and Spirit Bomb, which Goku didn't use after he transformed into a Super Saiyan either, probably because the creators realized just how easy it would be for Goku and Cell to beat people with them. By the way, I don't know if it's anime exclusive, but Cell did use Tien's 4-way-split technique against Goku, which proves that, in the anime at least, he did have Tien's cells. 06:49, 1 May 2009 (UTC) That's exactly my point. Nappa wasn't considered very relevant later in the story, and yet Cell still remembered to mention him, but not Raditz. In the manga there isn't so much as a hint that Raditz was used as Cell's genetic material. The only "proof" that we have is from the anime (which we all know is full of mistakes) and even there it was never stated or shown that Cell has Raditz's cells in him. The only thing he have is a small hint because in the anime the spy robot was shown to have been observing the battle against Raditz. There's also another problem. In the manga there is only one robot and it's been used to both spy and gather cells, but in the anime two different robots were shown. The spy robot was shown to look like a ladybug and the cell gathering robot was shown to look like a fly or a bee. Whether this was intentional or just a mistake I can't really say, but the point is that there were two robots shown in the anime. For all we know, the ladybug robot could've spyed on the battle with Raditz, but that doesn't mean the bee-like robot actually gathered his cells. I admit that I'm new at this website but isn't dragonball wikia supposed to be a source for Dragonball information and facts and not so much about assumptions or guesses? While we're at it, why don't we just assume Cell also has the Saibamen's cells as well? Just like with Raditz, it was never stated or shown that he does, nor did he use their techniques, but since we're going by assumptions, why wouldn't we say that too, or that he has Kami's or Chiaotzu's cells as well? By the way, I don't remember Cell using the 4-way-split against Goku. Can anyone tell me which episode it was? Thanks in advance. MajinFreeza 09:32, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, for the Multiform technique, it was in Cell's Bag of Tricks. As for the Saibaman thing, They probably didn't record their fight as Goku was still in other world by that point (He hadn't quite returned to the living realm, as he had to go all the way back from "Snake Way"), Dr. Gero/Android 20 had stated that it recorded all the fights Goku had participated in (and probably Extracted Battle Data/DNA from the fighters). Nappa was probably included because of his fight with Goku. Same deal with Gohan's fight with Vegeta. Piccolo's data was most likely taken from the Budokai Tenkaichi game where he and the Z fighters first meet (That, and maybe his fight with Cell). The Spy robot never debuted until Cell explained his backstory in the manga, which would probably explain the different designs in the bugs. :Also, speaking of the manga, the manga had similar errors during the Cell saga, so we can't claim that we shouldn't believe the Anime due to it's mistakes in regards to evidence, as technically, the Manga also had some mistakes in it as well instance, Dr. Gero stated in the manga that he stopped copying fighters and extracting DNA after the fight with Vegeta (Hence his complete unfamiliarity with the Super Saiyan Transformation, even WHEN Goku transformed, and his shock and fear when Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan.), yet Cell completely contradicted that statement by claiming that he had copied Frieza's and King Cold's DNA as well, which was at least 2 years after the Vegeta Saga. That brings up another mistake, As the Cell that was the main villain of the Cell saga was from a similar timeline to Trunk's Timeline [only Trunks was killed by him, his statement about Trunk's DNA was initially going to be copied, but ultimately didn't happen as "There was more than enough Saiyan DNA" implies that the events as to how Frieza and King Cold were taken care of in the main timeline happened in Trunk's Timeline/Cell's Timeline, even though it was heavily implied by Trunks and the History of Trunks chapter that it was Goku who finished off Frieza and King Cold. That's not even taking into account of 16's inconsistant Power Level, the Cell revival plothole, and the complete contradiction of Super Saiyans starting with the Trunks Saga (it was earlier implied by Vegeta in the Frieza Saga that the Super Saiyan only appears once every thousand years, and that he had unlimited power, but Trunks comes in and becomes a Super Saiyan when barely even two decades/year passed.).]. If we go by what is filled with mistakes and plotholes, and thus shouldn't be included, this wiki wouldn't even exist by this point. Thanks. Well, I finally rewatched Cell’s bag of Tricks, he does do the Multiform technique, so yes, in the anime at least, Cell definitely has Tien’s cells. The fact that Goku was on Snake Way at the time makes no difference. In the manga, when Cell explains whose cells he’s created from, a flashback is seen during the explanation, and it’s stated that Piccolo’s cells were taken when the Saiyans came to Earth. In the flashback Piccolo is shown standing still alive during the battle with Nappa, meaning that this is the time when the cells were taken. This implies that the spy device was present at he battlefield before Goku’s arrival seeing as how Piccolo was dead by the time Goku arrived. This shows that the spy device didn’t “take a break” while Goku was in Otherworld, so again, there’s nothing to directly prove the Saibamen’s cells weren’t taken. That’s the whole point of this discussion. Like I said, in the manga there isn’t even a hint that Raditz’s cells were used, in the anime he also isn’t stated or shown to have had his cells taken, there’s only a very brief flashback of the battle with him being recorded, and let’s observe it from an objective point of view, is that really enough to put him down as a source of genetic material? There’s also another problem: Cell clearly stated that the cells of Trunks were not collected because the computer felt they had enough Saiyan material. This shows that the computer didn’t simply collect cells from everyone it could get to, but that it probably had a limited ammount of cells it was planning to use. If the device really did record the battle with Raditz, then it also recorded the moment Raditz said that two much stronger Saiyans will also be arriving in a year. If the computer had a limited ammount of cels it was planning to use, then, by logic, would it really “waste” room on a weaker fighter like Raditz if it knew that two much stronger fighters who are also Saiyans will be coming in a year? Wouldn’t it make more sense to save the space for their cells instead? Seeing as how I clearly can’t convince the people here not to include Radtiz, Tien, Gohan, Krillin and, from what I see in this article even Yamcha was added (is there any indication in the anime that his cells were used?), I think the best thing to do in order to make this article as accurate as possible is to divide the warriors into groups. Those warriors who were confirmed in the manga to have had their cells taken (Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Nappa, Freeza and King Cold), those whose cells were only taken in the anime (Gohan and Tien) and those whose cells might have been used (all the others you believe were used). What do you guys think? MajinFreeza 09:45, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, about my statement on Snake Way, I wasn't using that in regards to Piccolo, just the Saibamen. Besides, By the time Piccolo was killed, Goku had not only returned to the living realm, but was also approaching the battle site and, going by the amount of time he took, as well as the amount of time between Piccolo's death and Goku saving Gohan's skin after a failed attempt at avenging Piccolo was a matter of minutes, they probably recorded them then and there. They probably resumed activity as soon as Goku re-entered the living realm. Also, while it wasn't stated in the manga that Raditz was copied, the fact that Cell knew how to use the Special Beam Cannon in it's typical format not the outstretched SBC that Piccolo pulled off during the battle with Nappa would imply that that Raditz was possibly copied, as the only time that Piccolo used the typical SBC prior to the Namek Saga was during the battle with Raditz. I will, however, agree that Yamcha shouldn't be mentioned. As for the line about there was more than enough Saiyan DNA, if Raditz was the last Saiyan to be fought on Earth, I could agree with that. The problem, however, is that Raditz was actually the first Saiyan to be fought on Earth, and is pretty much the reason why the Saiyan race is known by the Z-Fighters, AND by Dr. Gero (I doubt he would have been able to collect Nappa and Vegeta's data if he didn't even know about Saiyans.). As for the whole "Far more stronger than him" thing, considering how Cell also has Krillin's DNA in both the manga and the Anime evidenced by his using Destructo Disc, whether Vegeta and Nappa were stronger than Raditz or not didn't matter in regards to having Raditz being copied. I apologise for my absence (been too busy to log in). I see however that the article had been changed and that Raditz, Yamcha, Tien and Gohan are under "anime only". I'm happy to know that, I see we're definitely making progress. I'm just going to tie up some of the loose ends in this discussion if it's alright with everyone. Your theory (that the spy device resumed activities after Goku returned to the living realm) doesn't make much sense because how did the device know that Goku was back? The only way for it to know was for it to have seen him enter the living realm and by that logic the device should have been near Kami's lookout, and that also means that it left for the battlefield along with Goku. The main factor here is speed, by your theory the device should have traveled alongside Goku and reached the battle field before him, and let's face it, who here actually believes that a small insect like device travels faster than Goku on a flying nimbus rushing to help his friends? I really don't think that was the case. It's much more likely that the device was stil hard at work even though Goku was dead and that it was present on the battlefield probably from the very beggining of the fights (that includes the Saibamen). I've reread (manga) and rewatched (anime) the Cell games saga, and Cell never used the destructo disk in the manga. Did he use it before he became "Perfect" (that's the part I didn't reread)? Are you absolutely sure that was even the destructo disk he was using and that it wasn't just a random energy disk (Vegeta can also create energy disks as shown when he cut off Gohan's tail). Also,I recall seeing Cell use the Special beam cannon several times in the anime but I don't remember ever seeing him use it in the manga at all. You need to realize that the manga and the anime are two different things. In the manga (as I've said before) Cell only stated that he had the cells of Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Nappa, Freeza and King Cold, and from his first appearance all the way to his death he only used the techniques from these six fighters implying that they truly were the only sources of genetic material for him. MajinFreeza 20:45, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Just one question though. Why is Yamcha listed in the article as "Genetic material", but not Chiaotzu? Both of these primary human Z-Fighters were at the Saiyan battle (and also Yajirobe for that matter) and they took cells from Krillin and Tien (anime only, mostly shown by techniques). If in the anime they actually did take Yamcha's cells (which I don't remember even being stated or shown in Cell's techniques in the anime), they would have no reason not to take Chiaotzu's cells as well (and possibly Yajirobe's cells too). KneeKicker 23:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Cells Forms. um i think there should be 2 things about the forms i think 1 should be his forms the ones he can do at will like super saiyan and ultra super saiyan and then have transformations like inperfect, semi-perfect, and perfect i disagree i think it is perect now :I disagree as well. I think the forms should be listed in order of appearance, as seen in other articles with characters of multiple shapes. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 05:04, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I would just like to go on record that Cell never turns any form of Super Saiyan. I understand many fans think that he does (as I once did myself) since he can be seen with a simular aura. However, I can prove he is not. When someone is a Super Saiyan not only does their hair turn gold (this is were it can be confuseing since Cell does not have hair) ALSO though, there eyes turn blueish green. And Cell's eyes NEVER change color. That prove's it once and for all.-- 15:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Well Imperfect Cell's eyes were so wield and Semi-Perfect and Perfect Cell's seem to be based off of Freeza and Cold's eyes, and not Saiyen or Human eyes may explain why his eyes don't change. Also what people like to call "Super Perfect Cell" is very likely just Perfect Cell as a Super Saiyan 2. In the manga he says "Just like Son Gohan, I received a massive power up." Bearing in mind that the Super Saiyan 2 form had not been named yet it seems very likely he was referring to Gohan's transformation. Super Perfect Cell also has the same aura as a Super Saiyan 2 has, just as previous forms had the same arura as a Super Saiyan. Now I know they don't put them in most video games as that would give Cell way to many forms (Imperfect, Imperfect Super Saiyan, Semi-Perfect, Semi-Perfect Super Saiyan, Semi-Perfect Ulra Super Saiyan, Perfect, Perfect Super Saiyan, Perfect Ultra Super Saiyan, Perfect Super Saiyan 2). In the least we could add a section about the debate as to wether Cell is a Super Saiyan. I found a thred that contains manga scans that hint that Cell may be a Super Saiyan: http://anime.myfavoritegames.com/anime-manga/dragonball-z/91797-cell-super-saiyan.html -- 22:27, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :To go Super Saiyan, the user would have to be a Saiyan. True, Cell has some Saiyan cells in his design, but he is still referred to as an android (or cyborg). (As a side note, he has Namek cells as well, but no one has been pushing to call him a Super Namek.) -- 08:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Cell is fully biological separating him from the other "androids" in the series (aside from the Cell Jr). The term is actually used quite loosely in Dragonball. The literal word Android is a machine that is built to look and act human. This would exclude Android 18 and 17 as they are partly biological (made obvious in the fact that 18 has a child), as well as ones like Dr. Wheelo that do not appear human and thus would just be a cyborg robot. Dragonball just seems to use the word android to apply to any artificially created life form. As for the Super Namek comment, it is questionable weather Super Nameks are really any different then normal Nameks as it may just be a title for powerful Nameks. And even if they are different the only two Super Nameks are the nameless Namek and Lorg Slug, neither of which are confirmed to have had cells collected by Gero for Cell. Super Saiyen is a transformation ability which is why it is more notable. It is possible for someone not completely Saiyen to go Super Saiyen as we see from half-breed Saiyens like Gohan, Trunks, Goten, ect. It is stated that he has access to the Saiyen ability to get stronger after fights, so it is arguable that he has access to the Super Saiyen transformation as well. Cell arura changes strongly imply this.-- 22:48, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Edit: I'm not asking that the article directly state that Cell is a Super Saiyen or a Super Saiyen 2, just that the possibility be mentioned in the trivia section.-- 23:01, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :We could certainly mention that his power was similar to that of a Super Saiyan 2, and even that this was likely a trait he acquired from his Saiyan cells. But is he a Super Saiyan? If a burn victim receives a skin graft from a pig, he has cells from a pig. The affected area may even continue to manifest the traits of pig flesh. But the person is not a pig. By the same merit, Cell's having Saiyan cells does not make him a Saiyan, and by extension he is not a Super Saiyan. -- 09:33, 22 April 2009 (UTC) The purpose for having the other's cells inside of him is so Cell could have the DNA of the fighters. Just having some cells sitting around inside of him would do nothing. The genetic information gained from the cells is what was used to create Cell. This is very different from just having a patch of cells that does not influence the rest of one's body. Since Cell is created from the genetic information of Saiyans it would be reasonable to say he is part Saiyan. After all, what else determines one's species?-- 16:13, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :You're describing something like a real world clone, which doesn't quite jibe with what was said in the series. If that were the case, it could be said that he was part Saiyan (though we'd still have no clue how much of him was Saiyan). However, the series made it fairly clear that this was not the way that Cell gained his stolen abilities, and that he had a distinct design of his own. :In the manga, Piccolo remarked that Cell's Kamehameha was weaker than Goku's because Goku's cells that were within Cell were taken when Goku was fighting Nappa and Vegeta. If Cell's abilities had come from his DNA being modeled after his stolen cells, then the present power of the fighter they were stolen from would be irrelevant. (DNA is foundational, and doesn't change.) In contrast, since the time at which cells were stolen from Goku had an impact on the abilities Cell inherited, there's no indication that he was genetic copy of his donors in any traditional sense that we know of. As such we don't have any reliable way to define his species, other than what the series gives us (android/cyborg). -- 12:37, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Family? I Have Updated his Family Tree,To Include all Androids, Myuu and His Creations, But Would People Related to Characters Be Related to Cell (Eg. Chi-chi,Ox-King?) Also,are Would Movie Character be analysed in Geros Hiden Cameras (I.e. Broly, Turles, Slug,Garlic Jr, Wheelo?) :The FamConnect section is really meant for family members (e.g. blood relatives or creators). As such, we'd include Gero, and those who we know were included in his genetic makeup. -- 08:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Well,That Would Just Be The Androids,Gero,And The z Fighters,and The Ice-Jins? But in a way,Cell Would Be Related to Almost Everybody On DB and DBZ..... --Silver Sinspawn 08:19, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :None of the Androids have a family relation to Cell. Arguably, 17 and 18 might since he absorbed them, but the rest are separate projects of Dr. Gero. Gero would count as their creator. Aside from that, we could include those whose cells we know he has, since they're part of him, in a sense. -- 09:15, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Since,he is the Ultimate Form Of them,He Must have SOME part of them in him,Y'know,The Bits Gero Had Perfected in Cell,I Mean,His Personality Relates to some of the androids in a Big way --Silver Sinspawn 00:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :If I make the "ultimate pizza" that doesn't necessarily mean that it has pieces of every other pizza in it. ;-) -- 07:02, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Now i'm Hungry........ --Silver Sinspawn 07:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Cell's Regeneration Ability It is said at the bottom of Cell's page that the organ responsible for his regeneration was in his head but is discounted because Goku blow his head off. My thoughts on this are that the organ is not in his head but in his chest. In Cell's adult forms there is always a black area on his chest that is never destroyed. I feel that this is where the organ actually is. :They kinda made it clear that he was referring to his head when he said that. it says he can Regenerate from ANY cell on his body,thats why he lost his head,but still came back--Silver Sinspawn 10:31, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I know, but the regenerative cell statement by Cell was dub-added. The original Japanese Version stated only that Cell didn't anticipate that his Head would remain intact after the explosion, and that it was because of his head remaining intact that he was able to regenerate/revive himself, and the plothole was that Goku had earlier blown off Cell's entire upper half, head included. From TV.com: :"This episode's US version also added an extra line to try to explain things the original did not. This episode (like the comic it's based on) had one of the series' biggest plot holes in which Cell explained the reason he came back was because he can regenerate as long as a certain spot on his head remained intact, the plothole being that Goku blasted Cell's entire upper half in an earlier episode and he still came back. Originally, Cell was planning to die and take everything with him, and didn't count on his spot kicking in. Another thing was that even Cell, himself, didn't know why he came back as Perfect Cell, he was just damn glad he did. The US version tried to explain this. -Coola edit » " I thought he could move it around, but it's usually in his head--Rod|talk 00:31, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I always thought Goku just Didn't completley obliterate every last cell on his top half, HE could have missed a tiny minuscule part.--User:Elementite 17:02, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Perhaps Cell was unaware of the location of his own regeneration organ and assumed that because he got the ability from Piccolo that it was in the same place as the Namekians. Because later in Dragonball Z when Piccolo is turned to stone and then shattered he states that he can regenerate as long as his head isn't damaged. Maybe Dr. Gero placed it somewhere else to insure that Piccolo wouldn't just blow Cell's head off to defeat him.--User:Tripodssj6 12:50, 14 May 2009 celbu some guy added this "celbu" fusion along with made up power levels at the bottom of the page. it was either a mistake or fandom,but i deleted it.Ssj gogeta vs. broly 00:44, 11 July 2009 (UTC)